Song for Ten
by LostFairy
Summary: Songfic to Song for Ten. Follows what the Doctor thinks of Rose from his regeneration until after Doomsday. 10rose, using the album version of the song.


I just had to write this. After hearing it over and over again from the album, I had to write it. This uses the lyrics from the album version of the song, which is so much better than the version on the Christmas Invasion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.

xxx

_Well I woke up today_

_And the world was a restless place,_

_It could have been that way for me._

When he'd woken up that morning, it had been the same as every other morning, the effects of the Time War still there, still making him feel guilty. But when he saved her, when he gave his life for her, he'd felt better. When he'd regenerated, it wasn't so bad anymore. Sure, he still felt guilty about it, but not as much. And he'd ended up having a great day doing surprisingly domestic things that he'd never have done in his old body.

_And I wondered around, _

_And I thought of your face,_

_That Christmas looking back at me._

He was still recovering from his regeneration, but he knew that while she was there everything was ok. He just had to think of her and he felt strangely safe, contented, happy. She meant so much to him, and in the back of his mind he knew why, but he didn't want to admit it, not even to himself. But that didn't matter, because as long as she was there nothing mattered.

_I wish today was just like every other day. _

'_Cause today has been the best day,_

_Everything I ever dreamed._

After he'd recovered and saved the world from the Sycorax, everything had been so good. The perfect day. He'd had fun with Rose and her family, she'd accepted his changed and never thought about leaving him, he'd almost felt closer to her then ever before. And they'd saved the world, of course.

_And I started to walk,_

_Pretty soon I will run, _

_And I'll come running back to you._

As soon as he was fully recovered and ready to go travelling again, they would. He'd take Rose away somewhere, somewhere amazing. He'd show her that changing his face didn't matter, because he was still the same Doctor. Still her Doctor.

'_Cause I followed my star_

_And that's what you are_

_I've had a merry time with you._

So he'd left again with her, and they travelled through time and space like old times. At first it had taken a while to get used to things without Jack, but soon they were having fun again, knowing that he wouldn't want them to stop. He'd felt so joyful, so rejuvenated, so much happier in this body. And he had Rose to thank for that.

_I wish today was just like every other day. _

'_Cause today has been the best day,_

_Everything I ever dreamed…_

Then it had happened.

_So have a good life_

_Do it for me_

_Make me so proud like you want me to be._

She was gone, and there was nothing he could do. He felt empty and alone again, but he knew that it could have been much worse. At least she was alive, living her life like she should be, albeit without him. And he wanted her to have that life, he wanted her to live the life he never could, and to have a good life and make him proud. Because he was. He was so proud of her.

_Wherever you are I'm thinking of you_

_Oceans apart_

_I want you to know…._

He still thinks about her, all the time. Never forgets. Even when running from monsters and aliens, he still thinks sometimes that she's there running with him, holding his hand. And maybe she is, in spirit. No matter how far away they are, neither will ever forget what the other did for them. What the other meant to them. But he hoped so much that she knew exactly what she did mean to him. What she still meant to him. Because he couldn't tell her then, and even know he still couldn't bring himself to say it. Maybe because it hurt too much.

_Well I woke up today_

_And you're on the other side_

_Our time will never come again._

Now everyday when he woke up, he knew she wasn't here, and it hurt. He knew he could never see her again, never speak to her, never touch her. Never feel as happy as he had been with her, because he'd never be with her again.

_But if you can still dream,_

_Close you're eyes it will seem_

_That you can see me now and then._

He wondered if she felt the same way as him, if she felt so lonely and heart broken, and he hoped not. He wanted her to get on with her life and move on, but he knew she wouldn't. She'd never forget him like he'd never forget her, but he hoped that, like him, she still hoped, even though they both knew it was impossible. Because when he closed his eyes he could still see her there, see her radiant smile. And maybe if she could do that, things wouldn't be so bad.

_I wish today was just like every other day_

_Cause today has been the best day_

_Everything I ever dreamed._

He often thought about that Christmas day he'd spent with her. It was one of the happiest times he'd ever had with her, and he wished that everyday could be like that. It had been so perfect, and he wished he could be with her everyday. He knew better than to wish, but that didn't stop him.

_I wish today was just like every other day._

As he stared numbly up at the flat in London that she had once lived, where they had once been so happy, he wished _today _was just like all those other days.


End file.
